Orgullo
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Allen se debate entre sentimientos confusos por Kanda Yuu; lo que no sabe es que este ya le pertenece a alguien más. Ahora que han herido su orgullo, ¿qué hará?. Allen/Kanda no correspondido, explicito Lavi/Yuu.
1. Allen

**O**rgullo.

_Los dioses son extraños. No se conforman con convertir nuestros vicios en instrumentos para acosarnos y apesadumbrarnos. Nos arrastran a la ruina a través de lo que hay en nosotros de bueno, amable, humanitario y afectivo._

_- Oscar Wilde._

* * *

**01**_ Allen._

Allen Walker no es una persona pretensiosa, respeta a los demás, los valora incluso, aunque no los conozca. No es vanidoso, pero esta satisfecho con su apariencia; es decente, educado, un autentico caballero.

Así es. No obstante, lamentablemente,

_Allen Walker es orgulloso. _

Tal vez no sea genuinamente un defecto, administrado en dosis pequeñas; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ese diminuto pero presente orgullo era un problema, pues resultaba ser el padre de una vocecita en su cabeza, molesta, punzante, que lo obligaba a aferrarse tenazmente a la abstinencia de un sentimiento; bueno, de hecho, ¿tal vez sólo fuera una idea?, ¿un boceto, un fantasma, una concepción errónea? Aquello no podía ser correcto, mucho menos adecuado; tenia que tratarse de una equivocación.

Después de todo, **a Allen Walker no le gustan los hombres.**

... aunque jamás ha besado a una mujer, y no esta muy seguro de si le gustaría hacerlo.

El punto es que, en el excéntrico caso de que Allen se sintiera atraído hacía su mismo sexo (la mínima mención de esto le causaba nauseas), no, y repito, rotundamente, **NO**, le gustaría un cretino imperturbable, egocéntrico y grosero como Kanda Yuu.

"¿Y, por qué me cuentas esto a _mí_?" Lavi dejo colgar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, algo consternado.

Era un jueves por la tarde, la sala común se hallaba vacía, así que ellos tenían la infrecuente oportunidad de un agradable tiempo compartido entre hombres, con algo de té y aperitivos cortesía de Jeryy.

Bueno, lo de _"hombres"_ Lavi comenzaba a dudarlo. La simple idea de... le parecía ridícula e irónica.

"Laaaaviiii" Allen se le acerco caprichosamente, mirándolo con ternura, "no sé qué me pasa. Esto es tan..." encontrar la palabra indicada no fue difícil, "_estupido._"

"Y vaya que lo es" respondió el Bookman sin mirarlo, con una mínima cantidad de interés.

Hubo un lapso de silencio, en el fondo sólo podían oírse los pasos de alguna persona del grupo de ciencias, y el crujir de las galletas que Allen se llevaba a la boca.

Tenía que decirle algo. No podía permitir que le ocurriera algo tan satírico y desastroso a su amigo, sobre todo porque era la persona más sensible y emocionalmente delicada que haya conocido jamás; que se callara las tristezas y falseara sus sentimientos esbozando una sonrisa, no lo hacía más sencillo.

"Allen," comenzó con voz tan seria que se extraño de sí mismo, "olvídate de eso. Es insensato e inadmisible" esto último fue casi un regaño. "Quiero que lo olvides, y nunca más me lo menciones." Se puso de pie, tomó una galleta y camino hacía la salida.

"¿Lavi?" se extraño el muchacho, "¡Lavi!" lo llamo, incluso se levanto para gritarle.

¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Era aquella una situación tan enfermiza? ¡Pensó que al menos Lavi lo entendería!

"¡Lavi! ¿Estas enojado?" sintió un peso caer sobre su pecho. "**¡¿Me odias por que tal vez soy homosexual?!" **dijo, en voz tan alta que Reever, que pasaba por ahí, se sobresalto, y Lavi se paro en seco, con una mueca dolorosa de vergüenza ajena en el rostro; levanto el brazo en señal de despedida y gritó:

_"¡Te veré después!"_

Luego de unos instantes de estar tieso como una tabla, Allen finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón, suspiro resignado, mientras Reever trataba de escabullirse despistadamente junto a él; para su desgracia, Allen lo vio, y le propino lo que podríamos llamar El Ojo de la vergüenza. Reever, temiendo por su vida, se apresuro a contestar:

"Yo no oí nada" y salio prácticamente corriendo.

**. . .**

Los siguientes días tuvo la vaga sensación de que Lavi lo evitaba; pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Todavía podía sentir ese doloroso encogimiento de corazón cada vez que Kanda pasaba junto a él con aires de superioridad; ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si no estuviere así, como si se tratara meramente de un pequeñísimo rasguño del más diminuto detalle de los múltiples grabados del papel tapiz de un muro de cinco metros de alto.

_Así de insignificante de sentía. _

Le daban arrebatos de celos incontenibles cada vez que alguien se le acercaba o lo miraba, es más, incluso odiaba la sensación de que alguien más se atreviera a pensar en él; deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su arruinado corazón, que Kanda le perteneciera. Y cada vez que se sorprendía pensando en cosas tan insulsas se reprendía a si mismo, pero estaba lejos de olvidar que él no era suyo, y seguramente jamás lo sería.

Lo único que lo consolaba en esta trágica realidad era el hecho de que, por lo menos, Kanda Yuu no pertenecía a nadie más que a si mismo.

¡Si! La verdad es que le costaba trabajo imaginarlo sometido, más irrisorio aun, _romantico_ con cualquier tipo de persona, animal u objeto inanimado; y aquí es cuando su creatividad de libera.

Inevitablemente, se figura una situación.

¿Cómo le diría a Kanda sobre este extraño afecto? Se le ocurrirían muchas maneras. Frases irónicas, como "_No se porqué me atraes, si eres un petulante_", o algo romántico y sincero: "_La verdad es que no sé como decirte esto pero... creo que siento algo por ti_"; ¿seductor? "_Me encantas_"; disfrazado, "_No sé qué es lo que me gusta de ti._"

Al final, elige lo simple. _"Kanda, se que es tonto y difícil de entender pero... me gustas."_

Lo angustiante surgía entonces a la superficie, cuando se preguntaba qué contestaría él.

Quería creer que lo tomaría bruscamente por los hombros y lo besaría con pasión, tal vez mordiéndolo; Kanda suele demostrar lo que siente a través de la violencia. Pensaba que, tal vez, callaría largamente y, finalmente, pediría algo de tiempo.

La lamentable realidad era que, indudablemente, se paralizaría, impulsos eléctricos enviándose de neurona a neurona con irritante lentitud, para entonces reaccionar propinándole un severo puñetazo en el rostro, tal, que acabaría en el suelo con un chorro de sangre asomándosele por la comisura de los labios mientras se lleva la mano a la mejilla; Kanda se sonrojaría alarmantemente, no se sabe si de pena o de disgusto. Por último, dará media vuelta, indignado, y saldrá de la escena maldiciendo y llamándolo _depravado homosexual. _

Este acontecimiento se materializó ante él con realismo tal que quedo absorto de modo que no se percato de que el jugo llevaba ya un rato escurriéndose de sus labios, hasta que Lenalee llego y le arrebato el vaso.

"¿Estas bien, Allen?" inquirió con desasosiego, sentándose a su lado.

¡No, por supuesto que no estaba bien!

Aquella visión tan precisa hacía que su entusiasmo cayera tan bajo que se convertía en la suela de sus zapatos.

"Si... No es nada" y sonrió falsamente. No se atrevió a confesarle a Lenalee (aunque probablemente lo habría comprendido más que Lavi), por temor a que Komui lo acusara de pervertir la delicada mente de su hermana con conspiraciones de sodomía. De cualquier manera, ella lo miro más preocupada aun, pero no dijo otra cosa sobre el asunto y se limito a hablar de temas al azar en un intento fallido de distraer a Allen de lo que fuese que lo estuviera perturbando.

**. . .**

Pasado un mes, ya no podía más.

Pretender era realmente agotador, así que decidió que ya no le importaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de su situación; afortunadamente, la mayoría de las veces, cuando acertaban en que Allen estaba enamorado, asumían que se trataba de una chica, más específicamente, de Lenalee Lee.

Aun así, no podía seguir diciéndose a si mismo que se trataba sólo de una atracción pasajera, una etapa difícil, si, pero que acabaría en cuanto decidiera aceptar que era un hecho irrealizable, un sentimiento desaprensivo y vergonzoso que tenía la obligación de desechar como si de algo infeccioso de tratase.

Se imaginaba repetidas veces, vividamente, de una manera casi enferma, lo que sería perder su aliento unos instantes en el sendero pálido de esos finos labios; cerrar los ojos y sentirse seguro envuelto en el inquebrantable abrazo de un calor ajeno. Suspirar, rogar por aire, desatar esa delicada maraña de hilos negros para dejarlos caer súbitamente sobre los ángulos perfectos de sus hombros firmes; sentir entre sus dedos los cabellos deslizarse como seda mientras acaricia su espalda desnuda, muriendo lenta y placidamente en un arrebato de imprudencia.

Que Kanda se abra paso en los rincones insospechados de su alma y de su cuerpo, y la pasión recorra sus venas con inquietante velocidad mientras lucha por no entregarse demasiado pronto a ese momento culminante de insoportable placer.

_Tan sublime, magnifico, incorrecto. _

Cuando por fin volvió a abrir los ojos, completamente sonrojado, se percato de que solo le quedaba inclinarse a dos opciones: _obsesión o enamoramiento_, cualquiera de las dos era para ponerse a llorar.

Alcanzo un punto en el que pensó que callar lo mataría. Así que, sin importar las consecuencias, se armo de valor (o demencia, para el caso las dos son lo mismo) y acecho durante un día entero, esperando el momento adecuado para un instante tan significativo. Aunque la definición de "instante significativo" es algo relativo y confuso para Allen; puede tratarse de algo simple, de algo ridículo, o de algo tan absurdo que vive en la imaginación y no en la realización; de ser este el caso, lo más probable es que estuviera a punto de acabarlo.

Finalmente, vio brillar la oportunidad cuando Kanda se perdió despistadamente en un pasillo vacío, como dirigiéndose a su habitación; contemplo su cabello recogido balanceándose con gracia mientras avanzaba, soberbio, tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que no se percato de que Allen llevaba una alarmante cantidad de tiempo acosándole.

Y justo cuando, por fin, se había decidido, cuando se dijo a si mismo con obstinación _"No te rindas, insiste hasta que ceda", _¡la primera silaba del nombre acababa de escapársele de los labios...!, y entonces...

Kanda se detuvo y golpeo una de las puertas; Allen se extraño, porque estaba casi seguro de que era la de la habitación de Lavi, y eran horas demasiado avanzadas de la noche como para dar una visita. Se escondió como un ladrón, tras un pilar, y espió discretamente.

Vio salir al pelirrojo, como indeciso, sin decir nada tomo a Kanda por los hombros y lo miro por unos instantes, sonriendo casi tímidamente.

Sin previo aviso, tomo una honda bocanada de aire, y acerco violentamente su rostro al de Kanda. Al principio, Allen quiso pensar que lo había golpeado con la cabeza (que consuelo más ridículo), incluso rió por lo bajo; sin embargo, luego descubrió que era algo más.

_Lavi frotaba sus labios contra los de Kanda con vehemencia, desesperado, emitiendo sonidos de respiración interrumpida, y lo peor era que el otro le correspondía, sonrojado, apretando los ojos y cerrando los puños sobre el cuello de su camisa._

El beso de prolongo durante lo que a Allen le pareció una eternidad tal, que creyó que de un momento a otro alguno de los dos se colapsaría por falta de aire; no pudo seguir mirando. Se cubrió la boca, dejándose caer lentamente, deslizándose con su espalda contra el muro, y aterrizo suavemente mientras en el fondo solo se escuchaba el estruendo de una puerta cerrándose, seguido de un golpe, como si alguien hubiese sido bruscamente puesto contra ella.

No sabia si estar triste o furioso. ¡Lavi no había tenido el valor de decírselo! ¡Dejo que ese sentimiento avanzara, que se alimentara de esperanza, mientras él de acostaba con Kanda a sus espaldas, absorbiendo cada pizca de emoción que le era posible engendrar!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si él lo quería tanto, era Lavi el que finalmente se quedaba con las caricias indebidas y los momentos prohibidos de entrega?

La situación le parecía injusta, estaba tan aturdido, desesperado, enojado... Las emociones se revolvían dentro de él en un tumulto tan desmesurado que le era imposible moverse, así que permaneció ahí, como un niño perdido, y de vez en cuando llegaban a sus oídos gritos ahogados y gemidos que lo hacían estremecerse hasta el punto de querer romper en llanto; sin embargo, no lo hizo.

**Porque Allen Walker es orgulloso. **

Él nunca le ha hecho ni ha pensado en hacerle daño a alguien, entrega todo lo que tiene a los demás sin preocuparse, sólo pensando en que otros sean felices... Y cuando por fin, encuentra algo que podría hacerlo realmente feliz, que desea algo con toda la fuerza de su espíritu, cuando al fin ama tanto que siente que su corazón es tan frágil como una figura de cristal y tan fuerte como una muralla... Cuando por fin se da cuenta de todas estas emociones, se rompe; las quebrantan, con insensible y disparatada facilidad, digna del juego travieso de un ente superior en un estado de aburrimiento inconcebible.

Y Allen Walker es orgulloso. Herir el orgullo de una persona que ha pasado su vida viviendo por los demás, es algo peligroso de hacer.

* * *

**N O T A S . **

_Primer capitulo de lo que planeo que sean dos, tres máximo. Allen/Kanda no correspondido, y Lavi/Kanda explicito; probablemente algo de yaoi en el proximo escrito. Una amiga me insistio en que hubiera yaoi, esta aquí, acosandome, presionandome, así que tengo que prometer que habrá yaoi LaviYuu. Lo habrá. _Period.

_Es maravilloso lo que uno escribe cuando esta en situaciones tan penosas como la mía._

_R&R, gente. _**R&R.**


	2. Kanda

**O**rgullo

* * *

"_Cuando el amor desenfrenado entra en el corazón, va royendo todos los demás sentimientos; vive a expensas del honor, de la fe y de la palabra dada."._

Alejandro Dumas.

* * *

**02.** _Kanda_

_"He estado pensando un poco en esto..."_ confeso casi sin aliento, dejándose llevar por la ola de escalofríos que lo abordaban al sentir tan cerca el calor de Lavi, cuerpo contra cuerpo, en fricción desesperada, dulce y culpable; cada uno de sus sentidos se deleitaba con ese perfume de caricias clandestinas que lo saturaba hasta el punto de ahogarse voluntariamente en el.

Lavi no le respondió pero de un momento a otro la habitación se encontró inundada de suspiros y respiraciones agitadas, las manos del pelirrojo recorriendo diligentemente la fina textura de su piel mientras Kanda lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo estrechaba a ratos al grado en que podía contemplar su respiración, escuchando a su propio corazón impulsado, apresurado, por el palpitar del otro; su sangre caliente le quemaba las venas, deslizándose precipitadamente por estrechas calzadas, a caudales tan inusitados que el carmesí se delata, concentrándose en regiones, en una manifestación tan evidente, que la simple visión de ellas provoca un éxtasis mental.

Así que ahí estaba él, Kanda Yuu, sumiso y frágil en los brazos de un hombre que se jactaba de ello. En aquel momento el ajetreo ceso brevemente y las manos de Lavi se concentraron en su rostro enrojecido, tocando delicadamente, apartando con cuidado cada uno de los oscuros cabellos que impidieran la contemplación de semejante perfección; la forma en que el bookman contemplaba, tierna, suspicaz, lo estremecía al punto en que necesitaba suprimir la sensación con un estupido impulso, así que abalanzo su rostro sobre el de él, con impaciencia, buscando el calor compartido de sus labios enlazados como si los suyos no hubieran sido sino hielo hasta juntarse con los de Lavi; apretó los ojos mientras su compañero deslizaba los hilos negros de su cabellera entre sus dedos, presionando con firmeza sus caderas. Y entonces en medio de aquel romántico y arrebatador instante Lavi soltó una carcajada de sorpresa al sentir cuan excitados estaban ambos. El beso de rompió, y Kanda lo miro rencorosamente, un trazo de tinta roja le cubría las mejillas.

"Estas algo impaciente, ¿verdad, Yuu?" le dijo al oído y luego le mordió la oreja juguetonamente, haciendo que el otro soltara un gemido contra su propia voluntad.

"Cállate" gruño, y, dominantemente, aparto con violencia a Lavi de un empujón, haciéndolo aterrizar en la cama con brusquedad. Este rió aun más fuerte; y en cuanto tuvo a Kanda a su alcance lo tomó por la cintura y lo jalo hacía sí, sentándolo sobre él. El muchacho se sonrojo alarmantemente al sentirse tan súbitamente posado sobre el miembro endurecido de su compañero, soltó nuevamente un gemido de excitación y de sorpresa mientras ayudado por su amante comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa; los labios del pelirrojo se pasearon con impaciencia por sus hombros, dejaron marcas rojas sobre las curvas de su cuello, y aunque por un instante se detuvo y lanzo una fugaz mirada desaprobatoria y preocupada al tatuaje en su pecho, una de sus manos (que hacía ya un rato se paseaba descaradamente por sus muslos) se acerco con cautela, temblorosa, a la entrepierna de Yuu y comenzó a frotar la vivaz erección por encima de la ropa. El japonés quedó estático, con los ojos entrecerrados del placer que le producía este mínimo contacto.

Lavi concentro su mirada en cada rasgo sensualmente resaltado por el entintando carmesí de sus mejillas, en la manera en que las gotas de sudor formaban ríos relucientes que nacían en su frente y se difuminaban gradualmente hasta llegar a sus cejas delgadas, delineadas, enmarcando con descarada perfección ese par de rasgados ojos negros tan profundos que podría ahogarse cada vez que se posaban sobre él con suspicacia, examinando minuciosamente cada extremidad, articulación y músculo que eran capaces de distinguir a través de la ropa. Es probable que Yuu piense que Lavi no se da cuenta de la forma en que lo mira, que no se percata de que para el pelirrojo sentir esas perlas negras recorrerle el cuerpo le causa gratos escalofríos medrosos y una dolorosa excitación.

Los movimientos tan imperceptibles de Kanda posado más allá de su regazo se tornaron de un momento a otro desesperados; abrazándolo, besándolo, amándolo casi con locura... como si la poca distancia que separaba sus cuerpos fuese a matarlo.

Sin poder resistirlo más, tomo a Lavi por los hombros y lo recostó con violencia en la cama, termino de sacarse la camisa, y entonces... permaneció ahí sin saber qué hacer, mirando al pelirrojo con lo que parecía una mezcla de confusión y enojo. El otro volvió a reír.

"No sabes cómo continuar, ¿cierto?" se burlo; a veces Yuu, tras esa mascara de soberbia, era tan ingenuo que incluso resultaba _tierno. _

El japonés gruño claramente ofendido por la aclaración, se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y dio media vuelta indignado, agitando con gracia sus cabellos en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. Lavi en lugar de preocuparse por lo que parecía un intento de marcharse por parte de su amante, volvió a reír por lo bajo, cosa que solo logro enfurecerlo más.

_"No es como si quisiera continuar"_ mintió, tratando de poner todo su orgullo en esta frase; se inclino graciosamente, casi con reverencia, para recoger su camisa.

Entonces fue invadido, tomado por la cintura y sintiendo el endurecido miembro de su amante frotarse contra su trasero, mientras las manos de este mismo se ocupaban una en su pezón derecho y otra tomando completamente su erección, acariciando la punta con el pulgar.

"**No es como si pudiéramos detenernos**, de todas formas" suspiro en su oído el pelirrojo.

En lo que llamaríamos _"un incomprensible intento por conservar su gastada dignidad"_, Yuu ahogo un gemido, percibiendo la respiración agitada de Lavi en su oreja, nombrando la monosílaba de su nombre un sinfín de veces. Él comenzó a mecerse y a frotarse contra el más insistentemente como queriendo atravesar la ropa, como deseando, anhelando, adentrarse en su cuerpo, hacer de él su hogar y nunca más dejarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, avanzaron en un vals de pequeños pasos al compás de sus bocas abiertas rogando por aire hasta la pared junto a la puerta, donde Kanda recargo sus antebrazos y escondió entre ellos su rostro enrojecido; tenía los ojos abiertos a duras penas y el escarlata de sus mejillas contrastaba con su piel como sangre sobre la nieve.

El ritmo se volvió más rápido, más violento, más sublime y excitante, la luz de una única vela encendida en la habitación reflejaba sus sombras unidas en el muro; Lavi estrechó con más fuerza el pene de Kanda, buscando robarle un suspiro, extrañando su voz como si no la hubiera escuchado en un millón de años. Y así lo logro, el joven dejó a un lado su estupido orgullo y se entrego por completo a la pasión, apoyo una de sus mejillas contra la pared, viendo de reojo a Lavi, Lavi con la mirada fija en él.

Y ese fue el catalizador.

_"¡Lavi!"_ gimió sin reserva algunas veces; el pelirrojo sentía el miembro que frotaba sacudirse levemente y la respiración de Kanda debajo de él se apresuraba tanto que temió que le daría un ataque; se acerco más a él, presionando con impaciencia sus cuerpos y regalándole al oído palabras apasionadas en un lenguaje desconocido entretejidas con el nombre del objeto de su adoración, al tiempo que su anatomía misma se electrificaba y sentía que en las venas en lugar de sangre tenía fuego.

Y el éxtasis de ambos se desbordo a gotas, luego a caudales; sintieron como si algo en su interior se rompiese mientras todo a su alrededor se esfumaba y los sonidos desaparecían quedando solamente ellos dos, elevados, alcanzando un nirvana indescriptible, hasta que ambos quedaron vacíos, ardiendo y sin fuerzas.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato; Lavi frotaba su nariz contra el suave cabello de Kanda, besando ese dulce olor a flores de loto.

**. . .**

_Se había enamorado de ese olor la primera vez que inundo sus sentidos en los baños compartidos tres años atrás, mientras una figura parecida a la de un soberbio Dios enfurecido se elevaba de entre los pliegues del agua, que le escurría a cascadas por la piel (¡y cuantas veces había deseado ser una de esas cascadas!) y se exprimía el cabello. Quedo embelesado, con la boca así abierta, y la cubeta en la que llevaba sus artículos de limpieza personal se escabullo de debajo de su brazo aterrizando con un golpe sordo; pero no podía apartar los ojos de aquella divina figura. Kanda volteo, alarmado por el estruendo, y lo miro con enojo a través de esas perlas negras._

_Lavi aun recuerda tierna, incluso amorosamente, las palabras que Yuu le dedico en el que fuera, probablemente, el momento más crucial de su existencia: _

"¿Que miras, imbécil?"

**. . .**

"Mentí diciendo que pensé que había entrado al baño de mujeres" relato con una carcajada, recostado entre los suaves dobleces de las sabanas y estrechando a Yuu contra su pecho, no sin recibir un poco de renuencia por parte de este.

"En verdad quise darte un puñetazo," aclaro arrogantemente, "pero la cara de tonto con la que me mirabas me hizo compadecerme. Pensé que tenías alguna especie de retraso mental"

Y al decir esto recibió un pellizco ofendido por parte del pelirrojo.

"¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te mato!" exclamo el japonés.

"Ya lo hiciste" respondió Lavi, con una sonrisa sinvergüenza asomándose por sus labios, claramente refiriéndose a otra cosa. Yuu se sonrojo.

Hubo un lapso de relajante silencio y entonces Kanda pregunto, tratando se parecer desinteresado.

_"¿En serio pensaste todo eso la primera vez que me viste?"_

Lavi rió.

"Sí", contesto y le beso la frente. _"Y aun sigo pensándolo cada vez que apareces."_

**. . .**

Al dejar la habitación la madrugada siguiente, sigilosamente vigilando que nadie lo viese, Kanda se notaba aliviado.

Una parte de él se sentía agradecido de que Lavi no hubiese querido llegar más lejos la noche anterior porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, aun no estaba preparado para algo así; la idea de que un hombre le...

Sacudió la cabeza entonces, sonrojándose, avergonzado de actuar como una damisela entregando su virginidad.

Si se ponía a caminar sobre sus propios pasos tratando de volver para encontrar la razón por la que este tipo de encuentros seguían ocurriendo tan aleatoriamente, se perdía de inmediato puesto que sus huellas quedaban revueltas con las de Lavi; al final de todo acababa llegando a la penosa conclusión de que estaba enfermo, de que el bookman era su fiebre, y que esto lo enloquecía. Lo ponía fuera de sí estar lejos de él y a la vez se desquiciaba cuando lo tenía cerca y no podía controlarse, sintiendo lava abrasando su cuerpo a través de esos conductos escarlata que lo recorrían, palpitando, estrechando sus músculos y paralizándolos con placer indecible.

Pues bien camino tambaleándose ligeramente y rascándose la cabeza; si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento lo hubiese encontrado encantador: Kanda, con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño, bostezando, su cabello enmarañado como los pétalos de un diente de león, y caminando espasmódicamente por el corredor agarrándose a ratos de las paredes.

Todo parecía indicar, aunque él no lo notara, la certeza que tenía en lo que estaba sintiendo pues en él no se turbaba ningún tumulto interno u arrepentimiento.

Si, podemos decir con toda seguridad que Kanda Yuu no es un hombre que se retracte de lo que una vez ha sentido.

Tal vez sea arrogante, engreído, y, la mayor parte de las veces, un completo cretino insensible y sin tacto; sin embargo su orgullo radica en que siempre esta seguro de lo que tiene en su interior, sabe qué sentimientos se esconden en sus rincones, anhelantes de salir. Conoce sus bienes y sus males, su luz y sus sombras. Y los encuentra peligrosamente contrastantes con los de Lavi.

Exactamente. Hay que concluir, aunque él nunca lo admitirá, que **Kanda Yuu esta enamorado de Bookman Jr. como nunca antes había amado a alguien.**

A veces las memorias del pasado envuelven su encéfalo cuan nieblas aromáticas, como salidas del polvo que brota cuando una púa toca el _shamisen_, y casi puede percibir los cerezos cayendo a su alrededor al recordar aquella borrosa escena. Tenía apenas diez años, y su hermoso Japón relucía como una piedra preciosa bajo la superficie del agua, esperando ser recogida por algún afortunado pescador; lamentablemente ya había pescadores que habían puesto sus ojos en ella. Los extranjeros comenzaban a llegar y a querer hacer suyo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Por suerte, el norte aun no era alcanzado por esto, y el pequeño Yuu podía entonces ocupar su fértil mente en otros asuntos, aparte de enorgullecer a su familia con esas habilidades que cultivaron desde su nacimiento.

La vio un par de veces recogiendo flores por los campos con pétalos rosados revueltos en su largo cabello azabache; tenía los ojos más llenos de vida que hubiesen podido existir. Tendría unos quince años, su complexión era fina y su andar sumamente delicado, deslizándose sigilosamente entre los campos dorados del otoño. Su nombre era _Renko_, según oyó decir a los adultos una vez.

Sin embargo, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro; y alrededor de un año después supo que había sido vendida como prostituta en una isla olvidada de la mano de Dios, que su madre se había suicidado y que su padre estaba hasta el cuello de deudas.

_Y ese había sido el único amor de Kanda en sus 18 años de vida. _

Pero ahora entiende un poco más y ha decido que no dejara que nadie se lleve a Lavi a un isla, que el lugar de él esta a su lado, y que si se marcha perderá esa pizca de esperanza que aún tenía en la humanidad, incluso después de haber visto todas las crueldades que en este mundo existen y los monstruos que lo habitan.

Porque a final de cuentas tiene algo por lo cual pelear. Deseaba no involucrarse pero desde la muerte de Daisya se lo ha tomado personal. Esas personas, unas estupidas, otras escandalosas y el resto simplemente molesto, se han convertido ahora en una compañía indispensable; es posible que en el fondo de sí él este considerando volverse un poco más abierto, pasar con ellos algo de tiempo, e incluso anteponer su bienestar al propio.

Así pues, con estos pensamientos tan extraños, llego a su habitación mientras el alba se asomaba por los largos mosaicos multicolor que adornaban el techo, proporcionando en el piso un espectáculo de belleza que él no había notado hasta entonces; claro que en aquel momento cualquier cosa le hubiera parecido hermosa puesto que, aunque aparentara lo contrario, marchaba con los pies ligeros que tienen los hombres necios luego de descubrirse enamorados.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a dormirse un par de horas más, y al poner un pie dentro del cuarto escucho el crujir de una hoja de papel; debajo de él se hallaba lo que parecía una carta doblada, escrita tan apresuradamente que los excesos de tinta traspasaban la hoja y se asomaban por el reverso. La tomo, preguntándose si Lavi había sido intempestivamente rápido y llegó a la habitación antes que él solo para dejarle alguna nota o poema cursi.

Pero al desplegar el susodicho objeto encontró sólo letras confusas entre las que alcanzo a distinguir la amarga frase de:

_"Tu y Lavi son mis amigos pero la situación en que se encuentran no es correcta. Tal vez deberia decirselo a Komui"_

Arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura dispuesto a creer que había sido todo una alucinación; sus pies ya no se sentían ligeros sino que cargaba unos zapatos de plomo. Cerró la puerta, se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, bocarriba en la oscuridad, mirando en dirección hacía el cesto de basura.

No pudo volver a dormir y en cuanto estuvo a tiempo se dirigió al comedor para almorzar.

Esos trazos desesperados de tinta lo atormentaban, y lo peor, era que** sabía quién los había escrito. **

**. . .**

**N O T A S .**

_Y, a final de cuentas, decidí no poner a Allen como un villano tan malvado._

_¿O si?_

_Aun me queda un capitulo para decidir. Una aclaración: Esta es la segunda versión del capitulo. La primera me molesto que mi beta-reader estupida bitch no me dijera mis errores y solo se dedicara a disfrutar de la pornografia que contenia, sin embargo, ya los corregí. Aunque no se nota mucho. _

_Y, como meros comentarios, si nos ponemos a hablar de la línea temporal de esta historia, podríamos ubicarla en algún tiempo desocupado después de volver el Arca de Noé, en los siglos pasados la palabra "kill" (matar, morir) se utilizaba para describir el orgasmo y "fly" (volar, flotar) para insinuar el sexo._

**R&R**_, my lovers._


	3. Lavi

**O**rgullo

* * *

_"El amor es lo más parecido a una guerra, y es la única guerra en que es indiferente vencer o ser vencido, porque siempre se gana."_

- Jacinto Benavente

* * *

**03.** _Lavi_

Sintió un inmenso frío en cuanto su amante hubo dejado la habitación; fue como si el aire se convirtiera en una sustancia espesa al entrar a sus pulmones, y la luz del alba de repente se tornara más opaca ante el fantasma de una buena noche dejada atrás.

Así pues, Bookman Jr. contemplo el vacio homogéneo que lo hundía en su alcoba mientras en el interior de su mente se arremolinaban la felicidad y la culpa, ganando el duelo la primera, sucumbieron sus labios ante una ligera pero sincera sonrisa seguida de un suspiro.

En el blanco techo aun podía vislumbrar el rostro desesperado de Allen, casi el borde de las lagrimas, mientras el eco de los pasos del corredor resonaba en mente creando la alucinación reminiscente de la voz del muchacho, angustiada, repitiendo con insistencia palabras satíricas y sin sentido, como _"sodomizar" _y _"no puedo evitarlo"_, y más aun...

_"Temo estar enamorado de Kanda."_

De pronto la luminosidad del techo lo abrumo y dando media vuelta hundió el rostro en la suave almohada, siendo rodeado del delicado perfume de lotos que el cabello de Yuu había dejado atrás. Un delicioso escalofrió sacudió su columna al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior.

Sería cínico pretender que un contacto tan ligero lograba satisfacer sus deseos, que no anhelaba con cada célula de su cuerpo consumar el acto entero... en realidad, le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad y consciencia contener el compulso de abrirse paso en Kanda para lograr sentir el más intimo contacto de carne contra carne; quería estrujar, morder, hundir las uñas en su blanca piel... tantas cosas por las que Yuu probablemente lo mataría antes que permitírselas.

Rio por lo bajo. Cerrando los ojos, lo consoló la idea, más bien la premonición:

Algún día, de seguro, Kanda acabaría por entregársele completamente.

**.**** . .**

Tras caer plácidamente dormido, sus entumidas extremidades le rogaron con insistencia que volviera a dejar caer sus parpados y que pasara todo el día en cama, durmiendo en episodios y flotando entre los sueños más ilusorios y surrealistas que un ser humano pudiera esperar ver realizados.

Porque, bueno, Kanda en un vestido de novia con detalles de plata y Komui siendo el Papa resultaba algo difícil de alcanzar por el momento. Sin embargo, Lavi es un hombre de fe.

Y estaba dispuesto a no levantar su anatomía de entre aquellos cálidos pliegues perfumados por la esencia de su amado, cuando el mismo pensamiento de este hizo que pasara fugazmente por su cabeza la frase "te veo en el almuerzo". No reacciono de inmediato, se hallaba más bien anestesiado y luchaba por recordar en qué momento escucho eso.

Volteo a ver el reloj. Eran las once y cuarto.

"¡Eck!" se levanto rápidamente; ni el ojo más experto hubiera podido decirnos cómo hizo para ponerse los pantalones en menos de cinco segundos y peinarse en poco más de quince. La verdad no busco sus botas, sino que salió apresuradamente con unas pantuflas grises y gastadas, corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Antes de las once y media ya estaba cruzando la puerta, pero lógicamente Kanda hacía rato que había dejado el lugar. Se dio un sonoro palmazo en la frente y rio con sarcasmo; en fin, de cualquier manera encontraría a su Yuu tarde o temprano. A menos que se escondiera. Cuando Yuu se esconde nadie lo encuentra, ni siquiera Komurin.

Diviso una mata de cabellos de plata movilizándose hacia una mesa vacía, ¿acaso Allen nunca dejaba de comer? Se le ocurrió una efectiva manera de abstenerse de acosar mentalmente a su "querido", y esa era distraerse con la graciosa manera en que el muchacho hablaba cuando tenía la voz llena (lo cual era la mayoría del tiempo).

Encontraba hilarantes, adorables incluso, la mayoría de las expresiones de Allen. Como la manera en que se fruncía su ceño angustiado mientras dormía y soñaba con su Maestro, o la forma en que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos cada vez que se nombraba a este mismo. Y bueno, lo comprendía; llevaba tan solo un par de días de analizar discretamente el comportamiento del sujeto en cuestión, y le resultaba perturbador del como subestimaba, pisoteaba y utilizaba a todo el que se lo permitiese.

Soltó una risotada completamente espontanea (y por la cual los presentes lo contemplaron extrañados y Allen se percato de su presencia) al recordar la divertida escena que tuvo lugar el día anterior cuando Cross, probablemente confundiendo a Kanda con una mujer, lo tomo delicadamente de la cintura y le susurro al oído palabras que el muchacho se negó a repetir después; aparentemente el General se alarmo al notar que no tenia senos y que lo miraba con una masculina expresión de cólera acompañada de un notorio sonrojo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no lo soltó, solamente se limito a decir algo más, probablemente una aclaración, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lavi vio todo esto desde una distancia razonable, y cuando pregunto, Yuu simplemente se encogió de hombros, frunció el ceño y dijo con voz entrecortada que un pobre imbécil lo confundió con una chica. Bookman Jr., por supuesto, se hecho a reír, haciendo que su amante se exasperara y caminara lejos de él.

Probablemente fuera por el cabello, esa larga y brillante capa de noche estrellada que desde hace días se negaba a recoger, o la manera tan altanera en que movía las caderas al caminar. Quién sabe.

Una replica por parte de su estomago lo hizo volver al presente y cuando se dirigía hacia la barra algo lo jalo del brazo, empujándolo hacia fuera. Era Allen.

"Erm... ¿Buenos días?" saludo confundido y antes de poder percatarse fue arrastrado a la sala contigua al comedor; el muchacho cerro la puerta con violencia y lo tomo por los hombros.

El pequeño parecía querer romper en llanto de un momento a otro, lo miro con preocupación; trato de hablar varias veces mas no pudo, era como si tuviera un animal peludo atorado en la garganta.

"... Allen, ¿qué sucede?" el corazón de Bookman Jr. se detuvo unos instantes, por su mente no pasaba ni fugazmente la idea de qué era lo que tenia a su amigo tan desmedidamente angustiado; luego de un rato de silencio que solo fue interrumpido por la respiración desesperada del menor, fue más bien un arrebato el que lo llevo a estrechar con delicadeza a Allen entre sus brazos, como tratando de evitar que se desmoronara. Y ahí fue donde se quebranto, un par de cristalinos ríos de arrepentimiento rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas y con la poca voz que le quedaba, confeso:

"Tu y Kanda..." susurro, casi esperanzo que no lo escuchara. "Yo estaba tan enojado... estaba furioso" sollozo levemente, apretándose más contra el pecho del pelirrojo, "... ahora Lenalee lo sabe y va a... a Komui..."

Fue como si una daga le atravesara el pecho. Ilusoriamente, parecía desangrarse; palideció, la fuerza de sus brazos lo abandono y estos dejaron de abrazar a Allen para caer a sus costados, y era como si el peso del cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo ocasionara la compresión definitiva de sus vías respiratorias y dejara a sus pulmones como aparatos inservibles.

Hirió a Allen, y puso en peligro su relación con Yuu.

Pensó que iba a morir.

Se presento, entonces, uno de esos momentos de prolongado silencio, tal, como si alguien hubiera efectivamente fallecido ahí en ese preciso instante. Uno se sentía tan desdichado que hubiera podido morir, y otro tan culpable que hubiese podido ser el asesino.

"¡Debiste decírmelo!" la inmovilidad de Lavi provoco que Allen se alterara. Ya no eran un par de lagrimas las que recorrían sus mejillas secándose, sino caudales resplandecientes que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, ¿eran de enojo, celos, desesperación, tristeza?, probablemente ni siquiera el que los estaba derramando sabia con certeza. "Yo... ¡Ustedes dos son importantes para mi, yo lo habría entendido! ¡Estaba tan enojado y triste, Lavi...!" declaro entre sollozos y estas palabras fueron las que hicieron al otro salir de su ensimismamiento suicida. Por voluntad propia, sus manos se posaron como frágiles instrumentos sobre el cuello de Allen, sus pulgares presionaron lentamente la tráquea, temblorosos...

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Con un arranque de desesperación empujo a Allen nuevamente contra su pecho y lo estrechó, ahora con más fuerza, como queriendo que esta vez si se rompiera en mil pedazos para comprobar que esto sólo había sido un mal sueño, que su amor por Yuu aun permanecía un secreto incluso para este mismo y que nunca nadie amenazaría con destruirlo; sintió dentro de su enfurecida locura que si Allen desaparecía en ese mismo instante todo ese problema estaría resuelto.

"Lavi..." lloro el otro con voz entrecortada, y sus pequeños brazos lo envolvieron cálidamente. "¡Lo siento!" las lagrimas de Allen empapaban su camisa mientras sus delgados dedos se aferraban a esta como el naufrago a la orilla y su cuerpo sollozante temblaba a ratos bajo el abrazo del bookman. "_Por favor..."_

Y rompió también en llanto. Las sombras de la habitación los envolvían como la perniciosa premonición de una bestia que se acerca en la penumbra para devorarlo todo.

Lavi ya no se sentía feliz.

**.**** . .**

Permanecieron en la habitación a oscuras solos, como escondidos, uno abrazado del otro; Allen todavía temblaba a ratos y sujetaba la camisa de Lavi con fuerza, casi arañándole la piel. Media hora después, alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta escucharon la voz de Reever ahogada por las cuatro paredes del cuarto.

"¿Lavi? Si estas ahí, Komui quiere hablar contigo." La única respuesta que el Bookman atino a decir fue un ligero 'Ahá' que hizo que el pequeño, frágil y ahora encogido espectro pálido entre sus brazos se estremeciera. Esta vez, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Allen, como pidiendo permiso; este asintió, y ambos se pusieron de pie tambaleándose un poco.

Por breves instantes, Lavi trato de predecir lo que sucedería después. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomó un hondo respiro; repaso mentalmente, aunque murmurando a ratos, todos aquellos artículos soeces que se pavoneaban con grandes títulos en la parte de abajo de las paginas sociales, como tratando de esconderse sin éxito alguno en ello. "Dos años a Wilde por comportamiento moral impropio" paso uno fugazmente, acompañado de imágenes de hombres con cabello corto y sucio vistiendo trajes a rayas que les quedaban cortos de las piernas, haciendo labores forzadas de procesos metalúrgicos mientras el sudor se mezclaba con retazos de carbón sobre sus rostros. Una celda de cuatro metros cuadrados sin acceso a ninguna información, a ningún trozo de papel o tinta para escribir una carta; sin derecho a una llamada o una visita por meses.

Lo más doloroso de todo esto fue que no era a si mismo a quien veía en esa situación, sino a Yuu. Imaginar a la persona más importante para él en una condición tan deplorable, tal miseria, le quemaba todo el trayecto de la boca a los pulmones como si hubiera bebido una sustancia corrosiva.

No, no iba a dejar que sucediera esto.

Espero junto a la puerta hasta estar seguro de que Reever se había marchado a seguir con sus labores, y al abrirla miro a Allen mientras una franja de luz iluminaba su rostro. No, no era la expresión sonriente y despreocupada que Lavi siempre exhibía por los pasillos mientras saludaba a todo el que se cruzara en su camino como si fuera una celebridad; no era la incredulidad con la que miraba a Allen cada vez que había un largo silencio; y no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una expresión de terror. Si había algo en ese momento que no existía en su rostro, ni en ninguna parte de él, era el miedo. No le quedaba espacio en sí para ello.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo (por que si, incluso si él le había mentido y el otro lo había delatado, aun eran amigos, sin importar qué hicieran o en qué se convirtieran) y, tras estrujarlo ligeramente, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras si para que Allen no lo siguiera.

**.**** . .**

**N O T A S .**

_Escribir esto fue __difícil por la carga emocional de este tipo de situaciones, y a decir verdad no creo ser muy buena para otra cosa que no sea satirizar y martirizar a estos pobres hombres que en su vida le han hecho daño a alguien. Honestamente, planeaba que este fuera el ultimo capitulo, pero cuando lo acabe y lo leí nuevamente me di cuenta de que sería una ridiculez el final como lo puse, y que haría que el sufrimiento de los tres protagonistas valiera nada. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me ponen de buen humor para torturar a los personajes. Uno que me llamo la atención fue una queja rayando en amenaza hacía los pobres Lavi y Yuu (Lavi, mayormente), así que espero que este capitulo en el que Bookman Jr. sufre inmensamente llene las espectativas de esa persona. Ohoho.  
_

_Todavía__ no estoy segura de si esto va para más largo o lo terminare el capitulo que viene. __¿Ustedes__ qué creen?_


	4. Cross

**O**rgullo

_Close your eyes and bow your head,_

_I need a little sympathy_

_'Cause fear is strong_

_And love's for everyone who isn't me._

- Soundgarden, _Burden in my Hand._

**04.** _Cross_

Tomo un hondo respiro tras otro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Los pies le pesaban como plomo, y a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse firme, de ser valiente de alguna manera, mientras mas se acercaba al despacho de Komui, mas se sentía como un enfermo de malaria; sentía gotas de sudor resbalársele por la frente, cada vez con mas frecuencia un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro. Temía que en el momento en que pusiera la mano en la perilla de la puerta estaría en disposición de caer en coma.

Intento recordar aquella vez en la que Yuu le enseño (o al menos eso intento) a meditar. Aun le resultaba gracioso que una persona tan iracunda fuera lo suficientemente paciente como para practicar aquello. Probablemente la meditación fuese lo único que evitaba que masacrara a media Orden en un ataque de furia. Y si, cada vez que intentaba pensar en una manera de disminuir la tensión, su mente empezaba a divagar. Había empezado por querer practicar aquella técnica de meditación por respiración que había aprendido no muy exitosamente, y acabo, de nuevo, filosofando sobre Kanda Yuu.

¿Acaso se había convertido en su dios o algo parecido?

Este pensamiento no hizo sino ponerlo aun mas nervioso.

En el momento en que Lavi irrumpió en el despacho, incluso olvidándose de llamar a la puerta primero, se estremeció a ver a Komui con su inusual (pero no desconocida) expresión sombría detrás de unas torres de papeles. Todas las veces que supo que alguien se enfrentaría a la ira de Komui se burlo de el ("¿Hiciste enojar a Komui, el hombre mas paciente del mundo? ¿Tenias fotos de Lenalee en la pared de tu habitación o algo así?") Aquello tenía que ser el karma.

Detrás de los apilados documentos, Komui apoyo el brazo en el escritorio y sobre este poso su barbilla. Las sombras que hacían los papeles impedían que Lavi viera de que manera lo miraba, impidiendo que previera* cualquier tipo de ataque. Hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer (la segunda cosa que le quedaba por hacer, en realidad; la primera era arrodillarse, pedir disculpas y excusarse diciendo algo como "Pero hey, ¿quien no desearía a Kanda Yuu? Es decir, míralo. ¡Solo míralo!"): se sentó muy erguido* en la silla, miro fijamente a su adversario, trago saliva y se propuso a enfrentarlo con la mayor dignidad posible. El único sonido en la habitación era el tic-tac del reloj, haciendo eco en la cabeza de Lavi como una bomba esperando a explotar.

Kanda había oído de Allen que Lavi estaba en la oficina de Komui. La manera en que el muchacho evitaba su mirada le pareció muy sospechosa, pero no quiso indagar más en el asunto. Suficiente tenía ya con las preocupaciones de su propia vida amorosa como para tener atenciones con el moyashi.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente, se dedico a caminar de arriba a abajo por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho, mirando la puerta insistentemente. Se debatía entre esperar afuera o entrar e irrumpir la conversación. Pensó que los llamarían por separado, y le pareció una táctica infame. Sin embargo, si entraba sin más en la habitación, probablemente solo causara más problemas. Llego un punto en el que, después de treinta minutos, solo se quedo parado frente a la puerta, mirándola pensativo.

De no ser porque en aquel momento Cross Marian pasaba por ahí, el hubiera seguido su labor de centinela. Pero así como el miraba la puerta, Cross se le quedo viendo a el.

"Veo que tienes un problema" este comentario hizo que el japonés volteara a verlo. En verdad, tenia facciones muy delicadas, casi femeninas, pero con una ferocidad que solo se puede encontrar en un hombre. Al General le pareció un ejemplar digno de coleccionar, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que aquella fuera su intención. Todavía. "Conozco la solución" le dijo tratando de parecer misterioso y serio. Por supuesto que no era serio. Cross Marian nunca lo es.

Pero en aquel momento Kanda probablemente estuviera dispuesto a creerse cualquier cosa. Una parte de el quería creer que había una solución simple para aquel lío. Otra, sabia que no era tan sencillo.

"¿Y cual es la solución a este problema que aun no te he dicho, ni pienso decirte?" sentencio con desconfianza. Cross sonrío más ampliamente.

"No es algo que se pueda decir. Es algo que se hace. Vamos" y lo tomo el brazo. Extrañamente, Kanda gruñó pero no puso resistencia. Solo podía mirar la puerta, la puerta que se abría o se cerraba a la oportunidad de ser feliz en un tiempo tan difícil como lo es el de la guerra. De cierta forma, se sentía estupido al pensar que funcionaria, cuando nada en la vida le había salido bien. No había podido proteger a Alma. No lograba encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque seguía ahí.

Recordó haber olvidado todas estas preguntas desde que Lavi y el empezaron a esconderse en las sombras de los rincones, en las habitaciones vacías, o en la comodidad de su propia habitación. No estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado para dejar ir lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en aquel momento.

"¿Porque estas sudando tanto?" pregunto Komui, aun con expresión inteligible* entre las sombras. "Eso es muy sospechoso."

Lavi se acomodo el flequillo con una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo. Reunió las suficientes fuerzas para decir algo como "Es que hace mucho calor aquí". Era invierno. Era invierno, y la Orden estaba en el pico de una montaña. Las negociaciones estaban destinadas a fracasar miserablemente.

El Supervisor puso de pie bruscamente, haciendo que su silla cayera al piso y con el estruendo de esto, Lavi profirió un sonido parecido al de un cachorro siendo golpeado por una bicicleta. Lavi desconocía a que velocidad Komui recorrió el cuarto hasta el extremo en el que se encontraba, pero podía decir con seguridad que iba mas allá de las capacidades humanas. En este punto, temía más por su vida en si, en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, que por su relación con Yuu. Al menos si pagaba con su sangre existía la posibilidad de que dejaran en paz al otro, ¿no...?

"No estarás..." hablo finalmente Komui, sentado junto a el en el sofá y con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, "... saliendo con Lenalee, ¿verdad?" sentencio, adoptando su común expresión amenazante de hermano maniaco, frunciendo el entrecejo y sonriendo mostrando los caninos. Sin embargo, para ese momento Lavi ya estaba a borde de un colapso nervioso. Sentía una terrible necesidad de confesar y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, fuera a la cárcel o a una zanja oculta en algún lugar del bosque.

"Uh, uuh, uuuuuuuuuuuh..." fue lo único que pudo decir antes de recuperar la consciencia. Seguía procesando la pregunta de Komui, y aun sin entender del todo, respondió, "N-no..."

"¡No te creo!" El Supervisor estaba ya prácticamente encima de el, con los dientes a una distancia peligrosamente corta de su rostro, que en aquel momento contorsionaba sus facciones con horror.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Yo jamás saldría con Lenalee!" chillo, poniendo ambas manos como escudo entre el y su agresor.

"¡¿Que? ¡¿Acaso mi hermanita no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?" y Komui lo tomo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo frenéticamente mientras repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez. El pelirrojo temió que de un momento a otro comenzaría a salirle espuma por la boca y le mordería la cara.

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Ella es hermosa! ¡HERMOSA!" grito Lavi con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Pero no es mi tipo! ¡Lo juro, lo juro!" Sabía que su vida dependía de las palabras que decidiera usar en aquel momento. Poco a poco (a la velocidad de una babosa, en realidad) Lavi recuperaba su conocida habilidad con el habla. En aquel momento estaba al nivel de un niño de 9 años. Impresionante.

"Muy bien" se tranquilizo Komui, volviendo a su habitual expresión sonriente tan rápidamente que parecía inhumano, y se aparto de Lavi un poco. "Es que veras, ella me contó un par de cosas que haz estado haciendo, y me parece mas sensato si te detuvieras."

Y el que por un momento pensó que aquello no tenia que ver con el y Yuu. Por supuesto que Komui sabía. Pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a decirlo literalmente. ¿Los estaba escuchando alguien? Paranoico, el bookman miro a todos lados, pero no vio señales de alguien que se estuviera escondiendo. Por supuesto que, si te sabes esconder, no hay razón por la que tales señales existan. Aquella persona tenia que ser un ninja, un maestro del camuflaje y... Nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a divagar. Probablemente su manera de evitar un arresto cardiaco.

"Dentro y fuera de la Orden, lo que haces se considera un crimen, Lavi. Y déjame recordarte que el castigo dentro de la Orden, en la que Scotland Yard no tiene jurisdicción, lo otorga Central. Y todos sabemos como es Central." El tono de Komui esta vez era más bien sombrío; sonreía, pero evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

Central. Debió haberlo pensado antes. Por supuesto que no harían algo tan fácil como enviarlos a prisión por dos años, cuando habían traicionado claramente algún tipo de onceavo mandamiento, y Central, Central era la Inquisición Española, pero con mas recursos de tortura. Aun recordaba las condiciones en las que Lenalee había llegado a los cuarteles, cuando por fin decidió (forzadamente) convertirse en exorcista.

No podía culpar a Lenalee. Si en verdad hubiera querido hacerles daño, le hubiera dicho a alguien más y hubiera dejado que los rumores llegaran a los oídos de Leverrier o Howard Link. El hecho de que fuera directamente con Komui denotaba preocupación, no algún tipo de enfermo deseo de venganza. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado mal de Lenalee en primer lugar.

"Olvidare el asunto, eso es, si tu olvidas. El mundo no entiende este tipo de cosas Lavi, y aunque yo trate de entenderlo, mi autoridad en si no es suficiente" lo miro con una expresión de disculpa, sin poder disculparse en realidad y sin que hubiera necesidad de ello. Lavi entendía perfectamente. Entendía, por más dolor que le causara. "Ya puedes irte." El pelirrojo se puso de pie y camino pesadamente hacia la puerta, apenas pudiendo mantener la vista al frente. "Por cierto, dile a Kanda..." Komui hizo una pausa en la que Lavi tuvo el tiempo de voltear a mirarlo fijamente por primera vez en toda la conversación, "... que necesitamos que vaya a la enfermería a hacerse el chequeo, no importa que tenga capacidades súper especiales y maravillosas de recuperación, ¿si?"

Salio de lugar muy confundido, nauseabundo y a punto de desmayarse; lo sabia por el zumbido en sus oídos, y trato de pensar rápidamente en un lugar en el cual descansar. No muy lejos de la oficina, pensó, estaba la sala de descanso de la Orden, pero lo dudo un poco porque siempre esta llena de gente. O, en su defecto, estaba llena de los vinos del General Cross porque este había echado a todo el mundo fuera para que no lo molestasen. Hablando de abuso de autoridad.

Aun así, decidió intentarlo, pues el zumbido estaba llegando al punto en el que no lo dejaba escuchar ninguna otra cosa. Prácticamente arrastrándose, llego a la sala solo para comprobar, tristemente, que la ocupaba el General. Pero no estaba solo. Se lo indicaba la voz hablando escandalosa y ebriamente sobre como nunca bebía por que beber solo lo hacen las personas que no saben lidiar con sus problemas. Cualquier cosa que Lavi estuviera pensando o sintiendo en aquel momento lo disipo la presencia de Yuu en ese lugar, por mas perturbador que le pareciera. Sonriendo como un idiota se acerco al sillón, miro a los ocupantes como pidiendo permiso, y se sentó al lado de Kanda.

"¿Se perdió mi invitación a la fiesta?" comento algo molesto. Pero si Yuu estaba ebrio no pensaba desaprovecharlo, aunque fuera quizá la última vez. Tendrían que hablar del asunto, ponerse de acuerdo, y talvez, solo talvez...

"¿A quien engañas, Junior?" comento el General desde el otro extremo el sillón. "Sabes que solo acepto gente atractiva en mis reuniones".

"Lavi es atractivo" dijo Kanda, haciendo que Lavi se sonrojara un poco. Aparentemente el alcohol le había soltado la lengua. "Solo estas celoso porque no puedes tenerlo. Todos lo están!" Aparentemente, también lo había hecho perder noción de la realidad. Este comentario, pensó Lavi, probablemente se aplicaba mas a Kanda que a si mismo. "Si supieran..." murmuro sombríamente, y el bookman no pudo sino abalanzarse sobre el y decirle que era hora de irse a la habitación.

"Es muy temprano todavía. No voy a dejar que te lleves la única compañía digna que he conseguido el día de hoy."

"General, me parece que se aprovecha de alguien sin experiencia con la bebida..."

"A menos claro que, con irse a la habitación te refieras a otra cosa en la que yo este invitado" dijo finalmente, haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior.

"Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?"

A Lavi se le concentro toda la sangre en las mejillas, adopto una expresión seria e intento disimular lo más que pudo.

"Parece que a ambos les subió el alcohol a la cabeza."

"Escuche que son sodomitas." Al oír la palabra con S, Lavi miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo había escuchado.

"¡Yo soy japonés!"

"No se donde habrá escuchado algo tan absurdo."

"¿De donde son los sodomitas?"

"Se lo dijo Lenalee a Komui no hace mucho. Parecía muy segura de ello."

"Debió escuchar mal, General. Yuu, es hora de irnos."

"Lavi, ¿tu de donde eres? Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me hablas de ello."

Estando borracho, a Kanda no le paraba la boca. Fue un hallazgo impresionante. Lavi tenía que admitir que era algo lindo.

"Son muy cercanos, verdad, ¿Kanda?"

"¡Ja! Llevas toda la noche tratando de meterse en mis pantalones, ¿y ahora intentas que seamos tres? Sigue soñando, Marian."

Por mas ridículo que fuera este comentario inducido por el alcohol, una parte de Lavi temió que Cross fuera a pedir sexo a cambio de su silencio. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Aunque...

"¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo?" Kanda lo miro de los pies a la cabeza y pareció pensarlo.

"¡Ya basta de la charla de ebrios!" irrumpió Lavi de un grito, finalmente, y halo a Kanda del brazo para levantarlo.

"¡Yo aun no tengo sueño!"

"Se un poco razonable. Siéntate a beber con nosotros" Cross le extendió una copa de vino tinto y dijo seductoramente, "y veremos que pasa."

"¡A-A-Allen tiene razón! ¡Eres el día-a-ablo!" a Lavi se le vinieron todos los colores a la cara, y prácticamente arrastrando a Kanda salio de la habitación. Temía por su integridad y la de Yuu.

Sobre todo porque había considerado la propuesta, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.

A pesar de la advertencia de Komui, Lavi no pudo evitar llevar a su compañero al cuarto, estando en aquel estado. Temía que si apartaba la vista de el un momento volvería con el General y acabarían los tres en una posición mas incomoda de en la que ya estaban (en mas de una manera).

Finalmente, lo arrojo a la cama y se tumbo a su lado, jadeando de cansancio, ya que prácticamente había tenido que cargarlo mientras parloteaba sin cesar sobre cosas incoherentes. Pregunto muy frecuentemente que era un sodomita, de que país venia y que características tenia que hacían a Cross pensar que ellos formaban parte de aquella raza. No quiso desmentirlo, ya fuera porque estaba exhausto física y mentalmente, o por que le causaba gracia la inocencia de su amante.

"Sabes que el es mas atractivo que tu, ¿verdad?" comento Kanda sin intención de ser cruel, "pero aun así, no hubiera podido reemplazarte. Es extraño, ¿verdad?"

Lavi no se dio cuenta, pero en su rostro estaba la sonrisa mas triste que había tenido en toda su vida. No sabía como podría dejar atrás aquello.

Kanda rodó sobre si y se acurruco inconscientemente a su lado, argumentando que "hacia frío"; Lavi comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente, y al final no pudo soportarlo mas. Se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas, los dedos entrelazados con sus largos mechones, y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho.

"No podremos hacer esto mas, Yuu. Se acabo."

Kanda no hizo ni un solo movimiento en todo le rato que Lavi duro en explicar lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Komui.

"¿Estas dormido?"

"No" respondió cortante.

Peso sobre ellos un silencio abismal, hasta el momento en que Kanda extendió sus brazos y rodeo a Lavi por la cintura, correspondiendo el abrazo, y enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Lavi lo tomo para besarle la frente, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba probablemente todo el rato llorando sigilosa. El, Kanda Yuu, llorando. Lavi no pudo evitar que se le escaparan también las lágrimas que llevaba horas conteniendo.

Y ahí, solo con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana, compartieron la cama, posiblemente por última vez.

No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto. Me siento avergonzada de mi misma. Pensé que ya había publicado esto, lo tengo desde hace varias semanas.

Apartir de aquí, la historia tendrá dos finales. Esto es debido a mi incapacidad de desprenderme de la tragedia, pero no quiero que Kanda y Lavi sean infelices por el resto de sus vidas!

Ven? Yo también tengo problemas.

Prometo actualizar pronto, y siento mucho la demora.

R&R!

.


End file.
